


Sweet Dreams

by Turian_Brandy



Series: Hey Nicky! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Insert, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turian_Brandy/pseuds/Turian_Brandy
Summary: You had a naughty dream last night and made the mistake of thinking that Nichole wouldn’t notice.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hey Nicky! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043697
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Dreams

You woke up this morning with a throbbing between your legs and a warmth in your stomach. Nichole was already awake, working away in her office. It’s not usual for you to sleep in later than her. But you were having the best dream last night and couldn’t seem to part with it when the alarm went off. Thankfully she didn’t wake you, so you got to see the end of it. 

While most of the dream was hazy, you remember being so close to the edge that you nearly came the second you opened your eyes. But there wasn’t anything you could do about it now. You considered sneaking in her office and trying your luck, but you’re still a little sore from the last time you tried that. 

Remembering her, on top of you, fucking you into the floor and calling you her little whore only seemed to intensify your current… situation, so you decided to take a shower and distract yourself with household tasks.

The day passes so slowly as you wait for her to finish work. All you’ve been able to think about all day is her thanks to that dream of yours, so you decide to go outside and take a walk around the block. 

You came back in to find Nichole sitting on the couch with her book from this morning. You reach back, and when the door clicks shut behind you, she sits up straight. Nichole shuts her book and pats her lap, all without breaking eye contact. Even the most simple actions make your thighs tremble when she does them. Especially when she looks at you like that. That look is so familiar, you can’t help the spark of excitement you feel seeing it. Maybe she’s been thinking about you all day too. 

“Come here, sweetheart. Sit down.” 

Your legs feel like jelly as you make your way to her, positioning yourself in her lap. Immediately, her arm is wrapped around you, holding you in place. As if you’d ever leave. 

Her breath against your neck made you shudder. You lean into her, trying to get her to plant a kiss there as well. She does, kissing your neck once before leaning back. You blush at the simple touch, looking down so she has to tilt your chin and make you look at her. 

“Did you sleep good last night, baby?” 

“Um-,” you cleared your throat, suddenly very nervous for some reason, “yes.” 

Nichole ran her hand down your arm and back up a few times before continuing. You could feel goosebumps rise, forming a trail wherever her hands touched. Normally you wouldn’t be this shaken after so little, but after a certain discussion the two of you had the other day about your behavior, you weren’t sure if this was a test of some sort. 

She lets go of your chin and kisses the spot just behind your ear. You shudder again. “And what did you dream about?”

Looking away wasn’t cutting it anymore. You bury your face in the crook of her shoulder before answering. 

“I dreamt about you, Nicky.” 

“Oh?” She started tracing little hearts into your thigh and you didn’t hear anything past that. You tried to focus, you really did, but the feeling of her nail digging gently into you was too distracting. You were lost in the feeling for a moment before she pinched the heart she drew on your leg. 

“Ah! I’m sorry, what?” You only glanced up at her for a second to show your sincerity before going back to avoiding her gaze. 

“I said, what was I doing in this dream of yours?” Her touch went back to gentle as she idly stroked up and down your calf. 

You closed your eyes and nuzzled into her neck for a moment to collect your thoughts before answering. “You were touching me.” Her hand came up to rest on your knee now, approving of your answer. 

“Show me.” She was already looking down at you, ready for when you looked up at her questioningly. Her other hand moved to the back of your neck and held you still. “Touch yourself like how I touched you, baby. I want to know.” 

“Well-“ you started before cutting yourself off. Perhaps it really would be easier just to show her. For now anyways. You brought your hand up to your throat, feeling your fingertips graze hers as you both cradled your neck. Nichole squeezes down for a second as a reward, and it draws a small noise that you feel against your hand more than you hear. 

“What did I do next, honey?” 

You swallowed hard before continuing, still avoiding eye contact. She moved her hand up to your thigh again as you started to move yours down your chest. You play with your breasts through your shirt and whimper when you hear her hum in approval. 

It’s literally a dream come true when her hand leaves it’s place on your neck to replace yours. “Keep going.” You continue your trail down, stopping when you get to the button of your pants. 

“Nicky…” 

“Yes, babygirl?” 

Your skin feels hot. You leave the safety of her neck to lean up towards her ear. Even though there’s nobody else there, you still feel the need to whisper, “I can’t keep going, ma’am.” There it is.

“And why is that?” 

The shame makes you rub your thighs together as you explain that your pants are in the way of your reenactment. She chuckles and that only makes you shift around her lap more. 

“Well then we better do something about that, huh sweet thing?” 

You place a nervous kiss to her cheek. “Yes ma’am.” 

Instead of having you stand, Nichole turns your body so that your back is against her and she can have the honors of sliding your pants. She got them to your knees before you had to bed over to take them off completely. When you reached down, she put one hand on the small of your back and used the other to grab a fistful of your hair to keep you bent in place. 

You moan as she squeezes the fingers in your hair. “Is this why you were rubbing up against me all night? I woke up to you trying to get yourself off against my leg. At first I thought I was going to have to drag your ass out of bed to punish you for not asking first, but you weren’t even awake, were you?” 

“No, ma’am! I’m sorry!” You blurt out so she’ll hurry up and forgive you and fuck you into the couch. 

She pulled you back against her by your hair and kissed your jaw. “Oh no, sweetheart, I’m not mad.” She said with a sweet voice. Her tone changed in an instant when she bit your earlobe and growled, “But I will be if you don’t keep touching yourself for me.” 

“Yes ma’am,” you gasped. The second she turned you so that your feet were on the couch again, your hand shot between your legs, immediately rubbing circles over your clit. “Ah!” You cried out at the contact. It isn’t the same when you do it yourself but it’s still heaven after a day of frustration and waiting. 

Her hand came to your throat again, holding you with a tight grip that she could never hide when she was feeling possessive. “I love knowing that you’re my little whore even in your dreams. Every second you spend without me fucking you is a second you spend imagining it.” She traced your jaw with her tongue. “Isn’t that right, slut.” 

Your back arched into her grip with anticipation. “Yes, ma’am, please touch me…” you muttered, your eyes squeezed shut with arousal and shame. Nichole is the only person in the world who could make feeling embarrassed so hot. So hot that your whole body is on fire. Your clothes are too tight. You can’t focus on anything other than wanting her to take the reins from you. Waiting for that moment has your hips rolling into her. Maybe she’s right about you being a whore. 

You don’t have time to debate that, though, because you’re already teetering on the edge. You don’t want to disobey, but you also don’t want to finish by yourself. Not only would that get you in even more trouble, but you refuse to cum against anything that isn’t her or her toys. Just as you start to get lost in thought, her stern voice brings you back to reality. 

“Did I tell you to stop touching yourself?” 

You can feel yourself shrinking in her lap as she speaks. “No, ma’am.” 

“Then you better have a damn good reason for stopping.” 

Your eyes fly shut and squeeze a few tears out in frustration before you answer her. “I can’t take anymore or I’ll finish Nicky…” 

For a moment, your breathing sped up as you realized what you called her this far into a session. But, she didn’t seem to care, and her voice switched back to soothing. She gently moved a few stray hairs out of your eyes and cupped your cheek. 

“Awww honey, don’t you want to cum?” She teased in a mocking tone. You swallowed. 

“Not unless you tell me to, ma’am.” 

She used her hold on your cheek to tilt your head to the side and your lips caught hers in a kiss the moment you could reach. Her hand shot down and she cupped between your legs. You moan into her mouth and melt into her lap at the touch. Nichole teased your bottom lip with her tongue before breaking the kiss. 

“Good girl.” 

Your eyes roll back at the praise and she takes the opportunity to slide you off on her lap and trade spots with you on the couch. 

“Wha-“ you started to ask as she got down on the floor between your legs. She raked her nails up each of your thighs and spread them apart before leaning closer to you and pushing you back into the couch. 

“Shhhh…” She kissed the patch of skin below your navel, running her tongue beside the faint line of hair pointing to where you needed her most right now. You know she’s looking up at you, but you’re too shy to meet her gaze when her face is down there. Even though you were avoiding her eyes, she still looked right at you as she placed a feather light kiss directly on your clit. 

You whimpered and finally opened your eyes. “That’s right… Can you take your shirt off for me?” 

You nod and carry out her order, still tightly wound but a little cooler. If your eyes were still closed, you wouldn’t have noticed hers settling on your chest. She took a moment to admire you, adorned with nothing but a pale blue bra and a layer of sweat. 

“Good girl. Now, I’m going to give this pretty pussy of yours the attention it needs, but I need you to do something for me.” You shuddered and waited for her to continue. “Tell me how that naughty dream of yours ended.” She swiped her tongue over your clit this time. “And if you stop, I will too, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am. I- well.. you were on top of me and you pinned my wrists above my head.” Without being told, you brought your wrists together and put them above you, over the couch. 

She flattened her tongue and pressed it against your clit, only using pressure when you started speaking again. 

“And then you bit my neck and took my pants off.” She latched onto your clit, sucking until you cried out and raised your hips into her touch. You whimpered at the loss as she broke the seal to ask, “And then what, babygirl?”

“And then you put your fingers inside of me- oh!” You gasped as she followed suit and pushed two fingers inside you before curling them forward. She dragged her tongue from her knuckles up, collecting your desperation in her mouth before resealing her lips around your aching clit. 

At this point, you couldn’t form new thoughts, better yet remember things that already happened. Your mind was cloudy with need, and the dream felt like it was a million miles away. After all, nothing compared to the real thing. To the feeling of her fingers digging into your hips and your entrance, pulling you further into her mouth. To the mixed feelings of pride and shame from the words she called you and the things she made you do. It was euphoric. If you could, you’d spend all of eternity with her inside of you, whispering dirty things in your ear. 

Regardless of your foggy memory, she would make you remember. “Focus, slut.” She was pretending to get mad at you for getting too wrapped up in your pleasure. As angry as she might sound, you know she feels like she’s on top of the world every time she has to reprimand you for getting lost in pleasure that she gave you. 

“This.. this is it I swear!” 

“This is what had you grinding against me all morning?” You stick out your lip in a pout and nod. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She replaced her tongue with her thumb, flicking you clit through its hood as she talked down to you. “Our bedroom sounded like a whorehouse all night with you whimpering into your pillow, and this is why?”

“Yes, ma’am! I promise! Y-you said that sluts like me don’t get to cum and that I should be thankful for whatever you give me..” You started to tremble because of the fingers moving inside you. She took pity on you and moved the hand on your hip to your thigh to steady you. 

Her smile turned into an evil grin and she hummed to herself and said, “Well, that certainly sounds like me.” You nod and she chuckles at you, only making wetter. “Did you listen?” Her eyes narrow with her question. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Her expression softened immediately and she continued, “What a sweet girl. Do you want to keep being good for me?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Then stop talking and cum for me.” She dipped her head back between your legs and sped up her fingers. Your mouth opened in a quiet scream and your hands grasped at the couch. With each contraction came a new wave of pleasure that coursed through your entire body. She coaxed it out of you, steadily decreasing the pace and pressure until you went limp on the couch. 

She wasted no time settling beside you and wrapping her arms around you, smothering you with hugs and kisses. You giggled at her complete personality change and traced her arms with your fingertips as you thought to yourself, “I’m definitely dreaming about this tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ve got some ideas about what Nicky should do to you next time. Let me know if you do to! :)


End file.
